


Self-Love

by Sinning_Satan (Inactive_Account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Sinning_Satan
Summary: Pidge sets up some alone time for Allura . . . with Allura.(All characters are over-eighteen).





	Self-Love

“Okay, so that should all be set up.”

Pidge beamed bright from over the device. It was centred on the table, where Allura could gaze down with a curious eye, and – as she traced a gloved hand over its surface – she noticed the seams of the machine glow a pretty shade of pink. Allura smiled and nodded to Pidge, who pushed her glasses further upon her nose. There was a comfortable silence. The room was filled with the clicking and clanking of various instruments, while computer screens let out a light that provided a small comfort, and the temperature considerably cooled.

Allura smiled to Pidge and nodded to her, while the other woman beamed bright. Two small hands rested on Pidge’s hips, as the young woman looked up to Allura with a smile that created lines upon the corners of her mouth and eyes, and Allura giggled behind her hand to see her closest companion look so adorable. Pidge cast her eyes to the device, as she quirked an eyebrow and looked to Allura with a lick of her lips. Pidge asked:

“What’d you need this for, anyway?”

The door clicked to the laboratory, as Pidge pressed a key on the computer. Allura looked to Pidge with half-lidded eyes, pupils already blown, as a familiar internal throbbing overtook her, bringing with it an overwhelming heat to her skin. It was difficult to concentrate, especially when Pidge removed her glasses and put them down upon the desk. That young face was bare and cheeks were a violent shade of red.

“That’s a secret,” teased Allura.

Allura pushed the button upon the device. It took a few seconds for the hologram to materialise in solid form, but soon another version of herself stood naked before her, perfect down to the very last detail. There were the stretch marks upon her upper thighs, along with a small mole upon her right buttock, and even various scars upon her abdomen and back, but – much to her arousal – the genitalia and breasts were also perfectly rendered.

The breasts were modest, but firm and perky to degree that inspired pride, with nipples prominent and erect already as programmed according to her desires, and the areolas were large and darker than the rest of her skin. There was a thick dusting of public hair, trimmed back for the sake of Pidge. Allura could not see beneath the folds of skin, but she knew that Pidge would have programmed the large lips within and the extremely sensitive clitoris, and likely even the g-spot inside that warm channel that always induced a spurt of liquid.

Allura stepped forward and brought her lips to the breast. It lacked any taste or warmth, clearly a mere programme made with light and science, but the texture and sensations were all there, so that her lips could suckle upon the nub and her long tongue could flick it until the hologram cried out and brought a hand to its mouth. Pidge swore and moved to sit cross-legged upon a chair not far off from the desk. A hand worked its way into her shorts.

“You may look, but not touch,” ordered Allura.

The hologram twisted its hands into thick locks of hair, while Allura moved to the next breasts, and – as she saw Pidge masturbate herself beneath her thick shorts – a deep heat grew within her and caused her privates to grow wet with arousal. Allura struggled to remove the dress from her body, as she trailed butterfly kisses down the body of the hologram. There was a loud cry from the holographic creature, one that matched her voice down to the last tremble and high-pitched groan, and Allura fought back a ‘quiznak’ at the sound.

Allura lifted the hologram’s leg to rest upon the table, leaving its genitalia exposed to her as she knelt before it, and – as she shucked off her dress and threw it to one side – Pidge moaned low and deep at the sight of her now in nothing but lingerie. The red lace lifted and pulled at her breasts, while the thong traced a beautiful pattern between the clefts of two beautifully rounded buttocks, and her nose Eskimo-kissed at the holographic clitoris.

“Do – Do I get a go afterward?” Pidge asked with a breathless voice.

“You get the real thing, my love,” promised Allura.

Allura licked and suckled at the clitoris, while her holographic counterpart cried out. It grasped hard upon her hair, while it bucked and arched its back, and its mouth was opened into a wide ‘O’ and eyes scrunched shut. Allura chuckled, while she moved her mouth down to its wet opening, before licking it out with great fascination, and her fingers came up to play with the clitoris with a great sense of expertise. Pidge cried from her chair.

It was easy to work the hologram into a frenzy. Allura would flick at the nub, before rolling it between thumb and finger, then pulling at it with a rapid rhythm, and stroking it over and over in just one direction. The constant change of simulation kept the holograph ever on the edge and never knowing what to expect, while a finger inserted itself deep into the hole that clenched around her digit with a pulsing throb. The holograph brought its hands to its chest, where it flicked at its nipples with rapid movements of its index fingers.

Pidge moaned to the extent that nothing else could be heard, not even the slurps and sucks that Allura bestowed upon her twin image, and yet she could see the hand of her lover moving with great speed inside her shorts. Pidge twisted and writhed, while her head threw itself from side to side, and Allura keened at the sight of her lover so lost in ecstasy, while her eyes focussed on nothing but Allura between the thighs of ‘Allura’.

“Go for it, baby,” cried out Pidge. “Make her come!”

Allura slid her hand between her lace lingerie and private parts. A pair of fingers worked their way inside her wet hole, while she used her thumb to rub at her clitoris, and – with a loud scream of ecstasy – the holograph came with a hard grip around her other hand. It squirted over her, covering her chin and chest with liquid, and it collapsed back against the desk until it vanished from sight. Allura – with Pidge ever watching – finished herself off.

It didn’t take long to come. Allura choked back on spit, while her eyes rolled back and her toes curled, and she screamed long and hard until her throat grew sore. The muscles of her stomach clenched. Her insides leg muscles locked tight. The overwhelming pleasure blurred her vision and made her light-headed, until she collapsed backwards and lay prone upon the floor, where she gasped for breath and watched Pidge come from across the room. Pidge was silent in her orgasm, even as she tossed back her head until breaking point.

“Do I still get my turn?” Pidge asked.

Allura rolled onto her side and made a show of removing the lingerie, as Pidge watched with an avid interested, and then – right as Pidge was upon her feet with open mouth – spread her legs and fell onto her back, with arms thrown high above her head. Nothing else needed to be said, even as Pidge descended upon her with a devilish grin. Allura knew the rest of the night to follow would be nothing but a blur of orgasms and mind-blowing sex.

 

 


End file.
